YEA! IT BEGINS
by nandy.duolover
Summary: JUST A RANDOM OS...FR RAI


**this is an OS on Rai's order..**

 **Based on father's revenge**

 **lets jump in story directly**

 **warning : extra short**

Daya was munching apple with total attention when the hospital cabin door opened

He looks up to find Abhijeet coming in...

Daya gave a warm smile which Abhijeet didn't give back but sat on the tool with "aab taq resignation diya nahi?"

Daya gave an awkward grin

"daant kiu nikal rahe ho?joke suna raha hu?"

Daya quickly ended the smiling session and went back to apple..

Abhijeet gave a stern look then started "tumhara mujhe samjh nahi ata..kabhie kabhie to itne dhyan se daant sunte ho jaise ki koi amrit bani ho..(Daya tried hard not to chuckle) aur aab kya hua? Itni si daant mey resignation..arey galti kiya to thora daant to"

Daya cut him stubbornly "meine koi galti nahi ki.."

Abhijeet gave a strict look..Daya nodded "jee haan..ager wo goli chala deta to?"

Abhijeet can't help a smile "aur ager hume wo photograph na milta to bache taq kaise pahuchte?"

"haan yea meri nakami hey as cid officer isliye to cid chor raha tha per goli chalana meri galti nahi thi.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya fr few seconds then said "thanks.."

Daya looked down shyly

Abhijeet aftr a comfortable silence asked "aab dard nahi hey na?"

Daya shook his head in no

"aur ankh mey jo problem ho rahi thi?"

"thora..sa..dctr ne kaha kal taq thik ho jayega.."

"hmm"

"wo.."

Abhijeet looked up, Daya made a cute face with "ACP sir naraj hey mujhse?subha hospital mey bhi daant diya.."

Abhijeet smilingly nodded with "thora sa.."

"kiu aab kya kiya meine.."

"apne jaan khatre pey jo dal di thi.."

Daya made a face "ajeeb hey..kisiki parwa karo to naraj na karo to naraj..hunh.."

Abhijeet laughed at the face then patted his arm with "aisa nahi hey Daya..sir ko hum sbki fiqar hey per unki duty..aab tum socho wo admi mar gaya aur humare pass koi clue nahi..hum bache ko bacha nahi pate yea hume jane mey der ho jati fir?"

Daya looked down

"hum maaf nahi kr pate na khud ko?aur rahi baat mujhpey goli chalane ki to ho sakta hey wo mujhe dara ker apna rasta kr raha ho?goli chalata hi koi pakka to nahi.."

"to aapko bhi lagta hey meine hi galti.."

"nahi..tumhe uss ek moment mey itna kuch sujha nahi tumhe bas laga ki kahi mein upar na..(Daya glared) acha acha sorry..Daya ager sir ko sachmey mtlb na hota na to wo resignation accept bhi kr lete..sir ko bas darr tha..jo sayed tumhe bhi tha jis wajase tum aise halat mey pahuche"

Daya didn't answered

then said "wo bacha bahut important tha mujhe pata hey per mein uss wajase (he looked at Abhijeet..his eyes saying so many things) kisi ki jaan..mujhe darr lgta hey"

Abhijeet was not ready fr the confession

he looked at Daya fr some moment

then pressed his palms "agey se nahi darna"

Daya looked at him with hope

he nodded "pakka.."

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet stood up "acha aab tum aram kro mein.."

he noticed Daya still looking at his hands "kya hua.."

Daya just shook his head in no

Abhijeet again sat down with "sir raat ko bureau se lauute hue milne ajayenge"

"sir aab taq bureau mey...aur aap yeaha.."

Abhijeet smiled embarrssed "wo bas tum aise..dil nahi lag raha tha"

Daya looked at Abhijeet with wide eyes

Abhijeet nodded, "acha aab bahut bakbak kr liya chalo leto aab.."

Daya made a face "mein bore ho jata hu na.."

"bache ho jo bore ho jate ho?"

"kiu bare hone se bore hone ki kya basta?"

Abhijeet sighed "kuch nahi aab leto.."

Daya silently followed, "aap gher jaiye subhe se itni bhag daur hua..aap.."

Abhijeet nodded "mein chala jaunga..tum aram kro.."

Daya closed his eyes then heard "thanks.."

he again open his eyes "kya aap bhi.."

Abhijeet just smiled and moved out,but stopped at door and turned back

he whispered to himself "yea larka bhi..kuch to hey.."

and moved out

Daya heard the whisper and smiled shyly to himself remembering and reliving the moment Abhijeet turned him with the joking tone asking about resignation and smiled with "meine sach mey koi galti nahi ki..aur agey jarurat pari to aur karunga..hmph"

 **R and R**


End file.
